Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2017
08:59:43 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:59:48 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:59:54 test 08:59:58 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:00:03 !seenon 09:00:04 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 09:00:07 !tellon 09:00:07 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 10:24:24 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:24:54 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:24:55 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:26:11 Layten 10:26:18 Are you there? 10:28:01 hi 10:28:05 im here yes 10:28:19 Bricky? 10:28:39 Sorry, I was doing Hurricane Hope :3 10:29:32 b 10:29:33 r 10:29:33 i 10:29:34 c 10:29:34 k 10:29:35 y 10:29:37 10:29:37 10:29:38 10:29:38 10:29:38 10:29:39 10:29:40 a 10:29:40 r 10:29:41 e 10:29:42 y 10:29:43 o 10:29:43 u 10:29:45 h 10:29:46 e 10:29:46 r 10:29:46 e 10:29:48 ? 10:29:50 :3 10:29:55 bricky plox :3 10:30:07 !seen Brickcraft1 10:30:07 Hurricane Layten: They're here right now! 10:30:10 pls 10:30:14 they arent :3 10:31:23 ugh 10:32:12 bricky? 10:32:15 hello? 10:32:20 meh 10:32:31 Hi 10:32:34 ah 10:32:34 Sorry 10:32:36 hi :p 10:32:38 I'm in the shower 10:32:42 ohok 10:32:44 lol 10:32:49 I'm running a 100F fever 10:32:57 :/ 10:33:18 i was doing Hope when you came on, so i didnt see you :p 10:34:47 :P 10:35:04 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/1950_Atlantic_hurricane_season/Layten#Hurricane_Hope :3 10:35:24 Here, have a failicia :3 10:37:10 code9,014 EDITS SINCE DATE OF FORMATION 10:37:10 FEBRUARY 4, 2015 :3 10:37:30 9,014 edits :3 10:38:09 pls 10:38:16 what? :3 10:38:42 !updatelogs 10:38:42 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~27 to log page). 10:40:28 Time to make Playten Bots status now :3 10:41:15 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:41:41 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:42:44 ayyy 10:42:49 Hurricane LucyEdit 10:42:49 Category 1 hurricane (SSHWS) 10:42:49 Counterclockwise vortex 10:42:49 Duration October 7 – October 12 10:42:49 Peak intensity 90 mph (150 km/h) (1-min) 972 mbar (hPa) 10:42:49 Tropical Storm MasonEdit 10:43:30 :3 10:43:37 yes, Mason is there :p 10:44:03 it came up on the random name generator i was using to make the lists :p 10:48:33 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:03:29 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:10:08 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:11:50 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:12:31 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:53:16 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 11:53:42 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:53:54 !say test 11:53:54 test 13:15:02 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:15:06 hi 13:15:30 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat 13:15:32 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:17:03 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat 13:18:05 nuuu 13:18:07 ;( 13:58:49 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 14:04:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:05:58 hi blype :3 14:06:17 bai Playteb. 14:06:17 Hypercane, Chapsteck4yurlipis wanted to tell you @ 2017-04-12 22:07:53 UTC: I am always watching :# 14:06:18 :3 14:06:29 Kden Chap. 14:06:30 kden bot :p 14:06:34 !seenon 14:06:35 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 14:06:38 !tellon 14:06:39 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 14:07:10 !tell Chapstek4yurlipis :3 14:07:10 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Chapstek4yurlipis that the next time I see them. 14:07:16 kden :3 14:10:24 !tell Baron Kobe :3:3:3:3:3 14:10:24 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Baron that the next time I see them. 14:10:27 ugh 14:10:32 !untell Baron 14:10:32 Hurricane Layten: I've deleted your message to Baron. 14:10:45 !tell Baron_Kobe :3:3:3:3:3 14:10:46 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Baron Kobe that the next time I see them. 14:10:51 Kden :3 14:54:27 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 14:54:36 sorry, my laptop lost the wifi 14:54:37 :/ 14:55:07 !seenon 14:55:07 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 14:55:11 !tellon 14:55:12 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 14:59:20 lol 14:59:30 the bot has 2627 edits :p 15:02:25 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 2017 04 13